dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Andellion Warrior (3.5e Class)
Wizard Level I'm seeking to build a wizard level melee fighter, pretty much. I'm gonna use this as a base and build up from there. I'll be tweaking this over the course of a month to try to get it where I want it to be. Right now, it is a working class so I'll just tweak, tweak. I figure a good focus on the 11-20 levels will give me good outcome. Thanks guys. --Jay Freedman 11:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :You get wings at 30th level, but wizards are using teleports long before that. Maybe something that aides travel is needed earlier. --Jay Freedman 11:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Dimensional Door usable a number of times per day equal to class level at level 6 or something.--Stryker-Fyre 11:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, good thinking Stryker. I need to drop Devotion and give an out-of-combat travel bonus, or something. Meh, I'll do it laterz. --Jay Freedman 12:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dimension door is not too great for meleers. You can't take actions after you do it, which is kinda lame. I would make a swift action short range teleportation effect (ie. something better than DD). On that same note, you should have some way to stop spellcasters from killing you with spells that don't have saves. A limited antimagic field effect can do the trick or spell resistance. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 23:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Spells without saves eh? Ok, spell resistance could probably be worked in here. But, perhaps items could provide the same benefit? There must be items that emulate these kinds of effects. I wouldn't want to give too many class features that could just be emulated with persistent items. Hm... --Jay Freedman 00:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::For instance: Irresistible Dance. With a metamagic extend rod, your girl could be out of combat for a total of 4-10 rounds (even without the rod, 2-5 rounds is enough for most creatures to kill her). For a lower level spell, Enervation will own her up pretty hard as well. Especially considering that the wizard using enervation is using Greater Invisibility and Fly. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 14:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ouch. Those do sound nasty. I added SR like you suggested at level 10. Cleric's gain the spell SR at 9th level but since this effect was permanent I decided to give it at 10th. Nice work covering all the bases Arnott. --Jay Freedman 22:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Updates Done for the day. --Jay Freedman 02:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Added Religious text. --Jay Freedman 07:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Attempted to clarify Class Features. --Jay Freedman 07:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Done for the day. Sorry Tarkis for any edit-conflicts. --Jay Freedman 07:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Added capstone power and it's uber. I wanted it to mimic Eden's prison too. (Unlimited cosmic power! It'y bit'y living space...) --Jay Freedman 23:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Added Zealot's Healing to absolve you of healing items. --Jay Freedman 23:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Added Eden pic. There was just too much text without one. --Jay Freedman 23:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Added NPC. Done for the day. --Jay Freedman 05:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Started working on Epic Levels. --Jay Freedman 05:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Added some formatting changes to keep it readable. Still a little rough on the eyes though. --Jay Freedman 07:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm done for the day. Tell the truth, there ain't much more I want to do to her now anyways. Maybe just fix the grammer or try to make it more readable? I am still thinking about that Spell Resistance thing too. But not now. --Jay Freedman 07:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Changed the formatting to make it more readable. --Jay Freedman 01:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts and Concerns *Full Swing: Did you intend this ability to extend the auto-hit range as well, or are these only critical hits when the attack would otherwise hit the target? The wording here leaves it rather open to interpretation. *Force Spike: Does that require a standard action to use (i.e. standard attack), or can it be used in place of any attack in your sequence? And why disallow a crit on it? Why not just say that on a crit you fail to activate the ability, instead gaining the benefit of your Full Swing ability? And a 3d6 round recharge is WAY too long for a double damage power in a wizard level game; you're only going to use it once in a fight. You probably want 1d4 at most. *Force Haste: Is basically fine, but should probably grow in uses as you level, just be 1/ encounter, or require a 5 minute cooldown (yeah yeah, I know the last two are basically the same things). No one else is going to be on a 4 encounter work schedule in a wizard level game. *Blade of Eden: I see no compelling reason to keep you from using your other abilities at range in a wizard level game, but it's probably not a big deal. *Aerial Smash: Same minor gripes with wording and ensuing action confusion as Force Spike. *Berserker Armor: This is a joke in a wizard level game at this level. 20/something awesome might be appropriate since everyone has magic at that level anyway, but bypassable DR just isn't that useful in a wizard level game to begin with. *Pulse Wave: This is actually awesome, and I am very for it. Splash damage from a crit... good times. *Zealot's Shield: Same problem as berserker armor, different name and level. *Eden's Judgment: This is useful, but comes late for a game at this level. You might want to drop it into the Berserker Armor slot, if not lower. General concern: You say this is a STR / CON class, and yet the first time that any of their class abilities even care about constitution is at level 12. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, it's just not what I understood the goal to be from the intro. I'd suggest replacing STR with CON in a number of the earlier abilities (Faith and Purity look like good candidates to me), or redoing that portion of the intro since it's just not important until later. I'm for it in general though. :-) - TarkisFlux 07:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback Tarkis. Always good to hear from you. Many more twists remain for this class in general. I really believe making a Wizard Tier Fighter is going to be an impossible feat, but we shall try. Thanks again. --Jay Freedman 07:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Impossible? Nah. Your scaling damage in the form of free strength boosts, boosted semi-auto crits, ranged melee attacks, crit splash damage, and utility / combat support effects already cover a substantial portion of the melee man's issues at higher levels. So I think you'll pull it off. If you want to add some non-combat depth to the class things like a daily commune / contact other plane or an eden flavored version of scrying or whatever might fit with the flavor and help you hit your mark. - TarkisFlux 15:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC)